Medical students are selected from each medical school class who show promise of pursuing an academic career and who indicate an interest and desire to obtain a more comprehensive experience in research and clinical areas related to oncology. Six medical students will be identified in each class for this student assistantship program. Students are informed of this program following acceptance to medical school. Selection is made based upon grades and interview by a subcommittee of the institutional Cancer Education Committee. Students who enter the program during their first year of medical school are maintained in the program throughout their medical school career provided they maintain adequate academic standards and sustain an interest in the program. During the first two years of assistantship, they devote their summer recess to a research experience under a preceptor in a basic or applied science laboratory engaged in cancer related activities receiving peer reviewed support. During the first year they participate in a course describing the principles and uses of basic laboratory procedures and in the second year they attend seminars on applied experimental design and statistical methods and tumor immunology. Students in this program are provided opportunities for clinical rotations in medical oncology and surgical oncology during their third year; funding is not requested for this rotation because they receive educational credit. Fourth year students may choose either additional clinical experience in one of the above options or participate in another basic laboratory preceptorship during electives. Research performed in this program is presented formally at the annual Medical Student Research Day which is held each August. Abstracts are published in the state medical journal. In addition to the above, a Cancer Education Committee develops and provides an organized multidisciplinary educational program for medical students so as to insure that they are taught the principles and skills needed to understand the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation and control of cancer. This is accomplished by providing a Core educational program to all medical students in their second year of school in a curriculum under the aegis of the Departments of Pathology, Microbiology, Pharmacology and with the assistance of the faculty in the clinical departments. Basic science seminar programs are provided for faculty, and clinical educational programs related to oncology are provided for housestaff, faculty, and health professionals in the geographic region.